Wrong Choice
by Sugarplumjellygum
Summary: When all else fails make the wrong choice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Wrong Choice**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>"I'm getting married today! I'm getting married today! I'm getting married today! I'm getting married today!" no matter how many times or how many different ways Ginny said those four words it still didn't feel right, it sounded like it was coming out of someone else's mouth and weren't really true. That's not how things are supposed to be on your wedding day are they?<p>

She got up off the stool she'd been sitting on for the last hour and walked to the full length mirror. The dress was horrid! A cream colour, poofy, heavy and with a massive hip bow. She hadn't given much input when searching for a dress, leaving everything for her mother to deal with. It didn't matter what she wore, it was just going to be a once off occasion and would be ripped off later that evening. She pulled her veil over her face and sighed. This was her special day and yet she couldn't seem to get excited for it.

Her mind kept wondering to Harry. What was he doing at this precise moment? Did he miss her? Would he ever come back? Would she ever leave her soon to be husband if he did come back? It had been four years since Harry had walked out on her and their family. She'd never felt a pain quite like that and she missed him. She loved him and really wished she was marrying him today and not another man. She loved Travis, he was good to her but he wasn't Harry and as much as she tried, she still fell asleep thinking about him, dreamt about him and right now really hoping he'd crash her wedding.

Hermione walked in at that moment and just beamed, "You look wonderful."

"The dress is depressing me!" said Ginny sadly

"I know you're nervous, just breathe." Hermione chuckled

"I can't stop thinking that I'm making the wrong choice." Whispered Ginny

"You're over thinking everything; it's natural to get nervous on your wedding day."

"But it's Harry Hermione!"

"Let it go Ginny." Hermione said through gritted teeth, she was angry with Harry but rarely showed it.

"Ok, it's time!" said a voice at the door

"Ok." Ginny said with an anxious smile as she looked at her dad over her shoulder

The walk down the aisle took ages; it was as if the carpet leading to her fiancé was getting longer and longer with each step that she took.

She shook for a second when Arthur transferred her hand into Travis's but gave him one of her unique breath taking smiles to reassure him that she was ok.

But she wasn't. She was freaking out inside, she should have been holding Harry's hand, not Travis's.

The ceremony began and she started to recite her vows...

After some time the biggest challenge of the day had arrived, the bonder asked the question she'd be terrified to hear and answer.

"Do you, Travis Lee Seymore, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in healthy as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He replied without any hesitation, smiling like a Cheshire cat down at Ginny

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Travis Lee Seymore to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in healthy as long as you both shall live?"

Ginny went pale as the bonder, Travis and everyone looked at her, and before she was aware that she was speaking she had said "I can't..."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Continued...

* * *

><p>"I can't." She said again, this time just loud enough for Travis and the bonder to hear, "I'm sorry."<p>

She picked up her dress to lift it off the ground so she wouldn't trip and just started running, tears flowing from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ginny banged on the door with her fist, if she hit it any harder she was sure to break it down.<p>

"I'm coming!" he yelled from the other side of the door.

When the door opened Ginny nearly fell to her knees, it had only been four years and yet Harry had changed, still as gorgeous as ever but greying, older looking and visibly sad.

There was a silence so thick that it was almost suffocating.

Ginny pushed past him and walked into his flat, this proved somewhat difficult, and the monstrous size of her dress was difficult to manoeuvre.

"You shouldn't be here." He said as he shut the door

"Neither should you." She snapped

Harry didn't answer.

"I just walked out on a man who loves me and wants to be with me because I can't stop thinking about you and what we had and what we should still have. Why did you leave me? And don't say it's because you weren't good enough for me because you were and still are! I would never had dated you, loved you and been intimate with you if you weren't good enough for me, Harry!" yelled Ginny

"Go home Ginny." He said quietly

"Not without you! I love you Harry and I know you love me!" Ginny continued yelling, it seemed like the only way to talk now that she was here.

"Why did you agree to marry Travis then?" asked Harry who was surprisingly calm for a man who was seeing his ex for the first time in four years

"Because I love him too and he makes me happy." She replied as she followed Harry to his sitting room, taking the couch opposite him

"Then why did you leave him at the altar?"

"Because he's not you, because he'll never be able to give me what you gave me. He'll never love me like you do and my happiness with him has never measured up to my happiness with you. I've never loved anyone like I love you and I refuse to let you walk away from me again! I know what I want and that's you and you want me too, I can see it!"

"You look really pretty."

"Agh, it's a horrible dress. I sort of stopped caring after the second fitting and let mum pick out all the finishing's."

"You still look pretty."

"Thanks. Now will you just come home so we can be together?" Ginny spat out

"You should have got something simple, you prefer simple pieces of clothing, and I know how much you hate over the top stuff."

"Forget the effing dress! Come home Harry!" she cried as she got to her feet, it was easier to yell at him when she was standing

"I really hate that side bow; it makes you look like you have half a life jacket on you." Harry said irritably

"Then rip the damn thing off! Why won't you just come back to London?"

"Because I don't belong there anymore, it's all my fault, your wedding was a disaster because I didn't leave at the right time, you should be married and on your honeymoon tonight but instead you're standing in front of me in the ugliest dress I've ever seen begging me to come back to a place where I'm hated."

"Who hates you?"

"Everyone! And so they should, it's my fault that all those people died. Fred, Lupin, Tonks and Colin and so many more!" Harry yelled

"Oh my word! You're still on about that crap! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO GO OVER THIS?" It now appeared to have become a screaming contest

"YES IT WAS!" he yelled as he launched himself off the couch

"No Harry it wasn't! Why do you keep torturing yourself over something that was going to happen no matter how hard you tried to stop it?"

Again, Harry didn't reply.

"No one hates you! We love you and miss you. I love you and miss you. I need you."

"Ginny, it's been too long. I can't just walk back there like nothing has happened." He said silently, walking away from Ginny and standing by the kitchen counter

"No one is asking you to pretend all is well. We just want you back. Baby steps Harry!" Ginny replied as she went to stand next to him in the kitchen

"It's been four years."

"And it's about time you came home! Think of Ron and Hermione, they've been engaged for five years and refuse to get married without you there, they need you just as much as I do."

"I can't."

"Please Harry!"

"You should be with Travis."

"I belong with you." She replied passionately "Besides he'll never take me back now."

Harry stepped forward, looking her straight in the eyes, "You're making the wrong choice."

"As long as it's with you I don't care."

"I'll come back."

"That's all I'm asking."

He stopped when they were nearly nose to nose, stuck out his hand and ripped the bow off her dress leaving a gaping hole.

"Ha! Even that looks better." Ginny said and before she knew what was happening Harry had put his arms around her and was ripping the back of her dress open. Ginny started laughing as buttons started flying all around them. Once he'd finished ripping the dress it was sitting at her ankles, now looking just like scraps of thick, poofy material and hundreds of beads. Ginny looked up at Harry who was just staring open mouthed at her. As a honeymoon present Hermione had taken her to some muggle shop called Victoria's Secret for her to pick out a few items.

"Well don't ma-." Ginny started to say but was forced to stop when Harry pushed his lips on hers and started kissing her so passionately she didn't know if she'd ever be able to breathe again. Ginny didn't know where each of them started or ended as clothing began to come off and Harry carried her to his bed, kicking the room door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>"How's James?" Harry asked as he passed Ginny a mug of coffee later that evening<p>

"Good. He misses his dad"

"I miss him too."

"He needs you Harry."

"What has happened to me?"He asked in a hollow voice

"You lost your way but you're coming home now. That's what's important."

"I'm sorry for what I've put you through and James and everyone else. I've just been so stupid!"

"Just don't do it again."

"I won't. That's a promise. I'm staying for good now."

Ginny pulled Harry into a soft tender kiss, it didn't become passionate and heated but she didn't mind, she just wanted to seal the promise.

* * *

><p>Three days later Harry and Ginny stopped outside the front door at the Burrow. They had just finished packing all of Harry's belongings and had sent them to the apartment Ginny and James had been living at since Harry left. And now it was time for Harry to face the rest of his family and see his five year old son for the first time in four years.<p>

"Ready?" Ginny asked as she looked at Harry

He was extremely pale but nodded firmly as she knocked on the door.

Less than ten seconds later the door opened and they were greeted with a furious looking Molly. When she saw Ginny she swung her hand out and hit her so hard in the face that she stumbled backwards into Harry's waiting arms.

"Where the devil have you been? Forget running out on your fiancé, you have a SON!"

Ginny didn't reply as tears of shock fell from her eyes. Just then Molly saw Harry, she just started screaming and crying too before she shoved Ginny out of the way and yanked him into a bone crushing hug. Her screaming brought the entire family to the door, this time no one yelled or cried, there weren't even any smiles, just pure anger except for James who started yelling "Mommy!" at the top of his lungs as he ran to her. Ginny picked him up and showered him in kisses – she had missed him so much.

Molly finally released Harry who looked over her shoulder at everyone staring at him, "Well, this wasn't exactly the greeting I hoped for." He joked uneasily

"You expected us to be overjoyed?" Hermione spat

"We're furious with you!" Ron snapped

"I know, I'm sor-." Harry started

"Don't even say that! You're not sorry; if you were you would have come back on your own. Ginny wouldn't have had to walk out of Travis to come and get someone who didn't even want to forgive himself and stay with his son."

"Ron, ease up. It's over now, Harry's home that's what matters." Said Ginny calmly

"No Ginny. He's right." Harry said

"No he's not. He just doesn't understand."

"Daddy!" James yelled suddenly, he'd been staring at Harry this whole time, clearly trying to figure out who he was.

Harry looked over at him in shock; he hadn't expecting James to remember him, "He remembers me." Harry whispered

"I talk about you constantly to him; he has a photo of you next to his bed. Harry reached across and pulled his son into his arms. He couldn't control the tears that came. Everything was as it was supposed to be, he had Ginny back and James. He'd deal with the rest of the family later but for now, things couldn't be any better in his life.

End

* * *

><p>AN: Just a short one...been playing with it in my head for a while...I had such an urge to end it with Ginny saying "I do" and all this just being something she was imagining whilst everyone waited for her to answer the last question at the wedding. Still think I should have done it just to put a spin on it but I like it this way too.


End file.
